World tree wish
It is VIP TOP USD event. Money must be spent to participate in this event. Players that spend real money are not always given the item. This event is an extremely bad investment. Nearly all items can be bought elsewhere for much cheaper. Avoid spending money on this event. Available at village level 10. Mechanics Players must purchase Wishing Cards using real money to participate. Wishing Cards can then be used on one of the four items currently offered by the event. Being the only player to bet on an item DOES NOT guarantee that the item will be won. Players BEWARE! If you wish on an item with a timer that expires after the event time, then that item will never be given to anyone! The only way for this item to be won is if enough wishes are made to fill the blessings bar. Wishing Cards costs roughly 3 USD or 30 Kreds per card. Top up during the event will give you some wishing cards and other misc regular resources. Items for Sale Items for sale seem to appear in a specific order. Four preselected items are available at the event start, and the next items made available will be the next items on the list. This is speculation and there have been some exceptions. This events bug could be changing the order of items. Initial four items are Sea Breeze Fashion for Waldemar, 200k silver, 200 Fashion Pieces, and 200 Research Guides. Other known items for sale are 1x Sea Breeze Fashion Gunnar (?) 1x Sea Breeze Fashion Vigdis (?) Analysis Players betting on an item only have a chance of receiving that item. There is also a chance that no one will receive an item. A direct purchace of gold using USD has a 10 gold per 1 USD rate roughly. All in game store items are cheaper than the event items. 50 White wax, bones, black jades, or a combination of them can be purchased in the store shop for 250 gold. 210 gold can be purchased directly for 20 USD. It would cost 150 USD to have a 100% chance to get the event items. 625k Silver can be purchased directly for 200 USD making wishing for 200k Silver a bad bet. Items purchased in the store can be bought anytime and are much cheaper compared to this event. In game help 1. In the Wishing Tree Event, the World Tree collects everyone's wishes and blesses one lucky elder from among the wishers, giving them Tool they wished for. 2. When the Wishing Tree is full, or when the Wishing Countdown has finished, this Tool Blessing will be over. The lucky player to receive this Tool will be chosen. 3. The more Wishing Cards contributed towards a Tool, the higher the chance to receive it. For example: Contribute 70% of Wishing Cards to have a 70% chance to get this Tool. 4. If you contribute all Wishing Cards needed for this Tool, you will directly receive it. 5. If you have already contributed 30% of Wishing Cards, but have not been chosen as a lucky player, you can use the completion function to contribute the remaining 70% of Wishing Cards and get this Tool. This function is only activated if you have contributed more than 30% of Wishing cards. 6. Wishing Cards and Rewards will not be saved until the next event. Please remember to use your Wishing Cards and Tools. Bugs There seems to be a bug that fails to present a new item if the previous item had no wishes. The timer will count down to 00:00:00 and freeze. The old item is still available for purchase (confirmation needed), and the slot will offer a new item once the old item is purchased. Sometimes the timer resets to 2 days but the old item is still available.Category:Events